


Immaculate

by DeanRH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Sex, Voice Kink, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH
Summary: Dean has been finding Castiel's voice extremely distracting. Castiel finds it the perfect opportunity to stake his claim on Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 398





	Immaculate

If Dean didn’t know better, he’d swear Cas was fucking with him.

And not in the way he privately hoped, these days, in the most secret parts of his mind.

No, it was his own stupid libido, he was sure of it. He hadn’t seen action in how long? A forty-year old man couldn’t really pick up chicks at bars, it was pathetic, regardless of whether he’d retained his looks or not.

One day, it would be in the library.

Cas would lean in too close, and that gravelly _purr_ would rumble across his skin, as Cas said:

“Dean, would you hand me that book, please?”

It set him off like a pinball machine, parts of him lighting up he didn’t even know he had.

Then, during a hunt, a warning whispered in his ear:

“Be careful, Dean, I think there’s something around the corner.”

His eyes had rolled back in his head. He swore he almost swooned, with the solid wall of Cas against his back, those soft, chapped lips barely touching his ear.

When Cas slid his angel blade out of his sleeve, Dean watched as Castiel’s huge hand wrapped around its hilt. It did not take any semblance of imagination for Dean to imagine it wrapping around something else entirely, and he had to bite back a moan.

Those blue eyes hit his, and that stark, dangerous look from Castiel went right to his dick. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to remind himself of where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He was _not_ going to die with a hardon.

He killed the monster with a lot more fury than usual, but he blamed that on the sexual frustration.

It wasn’t _normal_ to get so damned hot and bothered around his best friend.

***

It all came to a head on Saturday night.

Sam had gone to check out a case in Florida, and would be away for at least a week. He’d invited Dean and Cas, something about _that beach vacation you always wanted, Dean,_ but Dean wasn’t sure he could survive Cas in a swimsuit.

Then, he walked into the kitchen and realized that there were more dangerous things than an angel in speedos.

Castiel was standing in front of the fridge in his underwear, drinking milk straight out of the carton.

Which, _gross,_ but none of that mattered because the light from the fridge in the darkness was illuminating the light and shadow of Castiel’s muscles and _shit he saw me –_

“Hello, Dean,” growled Cas.

He turned away from the fridge and began stalking toward him.

Dean’s heart was beating in terror and a building sense of stupid lust that felt like falling off a building.

_Stupid. Dangerous._

“Uh, hey there, buddy,” Dean tried.

“Is that so,” Castiel rumbled, inches away from him.

_This is like the beginning of a porno._

Dean was having trouble catching his breath.

“I, uh,” he said.

“Excuse me,” said Castiel, physically moving Dean away from the hallway door.

 _He’s so **strong** , _thought Dean, wondering when he started sounding so damned _girly._

Castiel raised an eyebrow and then walked past him, down the hall and into his room.

He closed the door.

Dean stood there, confused, half-hard in his pants. He raised his hand, and began to stutter.

_Am I supposed to follow him?_

_Wait – is what I thought was happening not happening?_

_Am I just imagining things? Reading into this?_

He waited for a few beats, but there was no further movement from Castiel’s room.

Letting out a huge sigh, Dean’s shoulders dropped. He must’ve been mistaken.

_There you go, confusing reality with porn again._

***

Later that night, he couldn’t help himself.

He blamed Cas, really.

But he couldn’t go on like this, it was driving him insane.

He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of anything else but Castiel’s stupid blue eyes and his stupid low, deep growl…

_Fuck it._

Dean unzipped his pants and reached inside, moaning slightly as he finally touched his hard cock. He was so fucking hard his dick was an angry purple, and he needed relief like _yesterday._

He wanted to think about anything else, soft breasts, soft voices, but who the hell was he kidding?

He was a one-man…man, these days.

One angel, anyway.

“ _Cas,_ ” he whispered, and his cock kicked in his palm as his hand started to move faster. “Ah, fuck, _Cas._ ”

And the door swung open.

“What the fuck!!” shouted Dean, snatching up the covers and trying feebly to hide himself. “Cas, knock first, what the hell?!”

Far from looking ashamed or being cowed by Dean’s words, Castiel just stood in the doorway.

A cocky, confident smile had changed his features. He was still wearing nothing but his underwear.

“Don’t hide yourself from me, beloved,” he crooned.

“What the – what are you talking about?!” Dean demanded.

Castiel just kept walking forward. He pulled at the covers, revealing Dean to his interested gaze.

Dean’s mouth had dropped open.

But he didn’t stop him, and Dean’s dick was definitely interested in this party without any input from his brain.

“Beautiful,” purred Castiel, crawling up the bed towards him, pushing him down.

“Uh, Cas, buddy – “

“Stop calling me that!” Castiel snapped, and Dean cowered at his commanding tone.

“Sorry,” he said in a small voice. _What the hell?_

“Lay back for me,” Castiel directed, and Dean was surprised at doing what he was told immediately. “ _Good boy._ ”

A shiver of pleasure ran through him. _Is this a spell or something?_

Castiel smiled, serene.

“No, beloved,” he said. “This is what you’ve been waiting for.”

“You seem pretty confident about that,” said Dean, but his words were like a murmur.

“Yes,” Castiel agreed.

And suddenly, arching over them both was a pair of midnight-dark wings.

Dean just stared.

And stared.

He reached up to touch the feathers with reverence.

“Yes, beloved,” whispered Castiel. “Worship me. As I will worship you.”

“You – “ Dean started to say, but it ended on a shout as Castiel took his entire cock in his mouth in one go.

Dean swore he could feel his eyes cross as his hips lifted from the bed and he watched as Castiel’s wings trembled minutely. He became aware he was babbling nonsense words over and over, completely out of his mind.

“ _Yes fuck Cas just like that fuck, fuck, unh, **fuck,** ” _he chanted, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, completely overwhelmed.

Castiel pulled off him then, and stared him down with a look that said he was in danger of being smote.

“Disrobe,” he commanded, and Dean nodded, divesting himself of his clothing as fast as he could.

When he was naked, Castiel’s wings arched up and out again, reminding Dean of dominance displays he had seen on nature shows.

 _Maybe that’s what this is?_ Dean wondered, a thrill zinging through him.

“Now, present for me,” said Castiel.

“Present…?” asked Dean, confused.

In one fluid motion, Cas had turned him over and put him on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, entirely on display to the angel’s curious gaze.

His body flushed pink with embarrassment, his freckles standing out as the blush stained his cheeks.

Castiel grazed the skin of his ass with his cheek, and Dean could feel the slight burn of his stubble.

“You’re lovely when you blush,” Castiel murmured into the flesh of his ass, where he placed a kiss. “You are the perfect mate.”

“Mate,” Dean repeated, and tried to move away, but Castiel’s grip was like iron and he manhandled Dean by the hips, bringing him flush against Castiel.

Dean couldn’t help the sense of pride he felt at Cas being hard against him, he could feel the wetness of his cock dripping onto him.

“Yes,” growled Castiel. “I claim you. Mate.”

And suddenly, something strange happened –

One of the strangest things he had ever felt in his life –

Shifting, changing –

“Do you accept me, Dean?” whispered Castiel, draping himself over Dean’s back.

Dean nodded, whimpering. He’d never wanted anything more in his _life._

“Words, beloved.”

“I accept you,” he managed to whisper, and suddenly he felt something huge and smooth invading him, occupying him, spreading him apart.

He felt _wet._

_That’s not possible, he can’t do that without –_

Dean’s eyes widened and he tried to wriggle away when he realized, but Castiel’s iron grip held him.

_I’m a woman now? Or he gave me – female parts? I –_

Dean was surprised to discover he was actually kind of into it.

_Or, okay, **a lot** into it._

Those great black wings arched up and spread out.

“Be still,” growled Castiel, and he started to move inside Dean. “You will take what I have to give you, beloved.”

Incredible pleasure flooded Dean’s system as Castiel fucked into him, slow at first as he became accustomed to the stretch, accepting his domination. His cries of ecstasy seemed to drive Castiel into a frenzy, as the angel fucked into him harder, thrusting his cock deep inside of Dean, asserting his ownership.

Dean, for his part, was moaning like a whore, just taking it and loving every second.

“I have longed for you,” Castiel snarled into his ear. “I have watched, and waited, for _years_. I have listened to you call for me while you took yourself in your hand, in bed, in the shower. I can _sense longing, Dean_ , and you called out to me so very _loudly._ Even in your dreams.”

He leaned back, his wings cascading down, and the brutal, possessive onslaught slowed to an almost lazy rhythm. Dean could feel the self-assured confidence dripping from his voice now, now that he had claimed his prize, and he could take his time taking Dean apart.

“And here you are, crying out for me,” he said, “a willing mate, pliable and perfect. You look so good on my cock, and soon you’ll be filled with my – _unh, **fuck** – “_

There was something so _hot_ about Castiel forgetting himself enough to swear, and lose his composure, that Dean fucked back against him.

“ _Yes,”_ hissed Castiel, redoubling his efforts and slamming into him again, making Dean cry out. “And you’ll take it, you’ll be _so_ – _oh, Dean_ – “

He was grinding against Dean now, as if he could not get far enough inside.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean finally ground out. “Fuck, yeah, I want it, sweetheart, fucking give it to me.”

Castiel froze.

His hands tightened on Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise.

The next huge thrust pushed him up the bed. Dean screamed.

Then Castiel jackhammered into him so hard that he had to put his hand out against the wall to stay in position, but Castiel’s strength was such that he held Dean up like he weighed nothing at all.

“ _Submit,_ ” Castiel was snarling through sounds that were more like animal growls than anything. Those huge wings above him cast shadows on the walls, they reminded Dean of that first night in the barn, and how he had never dreamed that anything like this would be in his future. “ _Submit to me. Now, beloved._ ”

Dean wasn’t sure how much more submissive he could be, but he dropped his forehead to the bed and then put a hand between his legs, jacking himself quickly.

Castiel slapped his hand away.

“You’ll come on my cock, or not at all,” he said.

There was a strange feeling building in Dean, one he had never felt before.

Something huge, and then it hit –

He came all over the bed with a shout, and he also felt his inside walls around Castiel’s hard cock suddenly pulsate, again and again, like they were trying to pull him more deeply inside.

Castiel shoved forward and came with a roar, nearly deafening him.

They collapsed onto their sides, panting fiercely in the silence.

After a moment, one wing came up slowly, and covered them both.

***

A while later, Dean came to his senses again.

He looked up to see a naked Castiel, crouched at the end of the bed, wings still up and out in mating-display mode.

He was preening, clearly proud of his conquest and telegraphing it to anyone who saw.

_This one is mine._

Of course, they were alone, and no one was there to see it, but Dean figured angel behaviors were not easily changed, particularly in these kinds of circumstances.

Dean inspected himself and was pleased to discover he had all the normal parts of a healthy American male, nothing out of the ordinary.

“So,” said Dean. “What was that about?”

Castiel turned to look at him, and Dean was struck again by his ancient beauty, like he had come from thousands of years in the past.

Dean supposed he had.

Castiel had the audacity to _blush._

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he said, sounding more like the usual confused-Cas he was used to than the strangely sexual being that he had been of late. “I should have asked.”

“No, I, uh,” said Dean. “Liked it. For what it’s worth.”

Castiel cracked a smile, then.

“But this, uh, mate, thing,” Dean hazarded. “I’m not gonna get – I can’t, uh – ?”

“Eloquent as usual.”

“Shut up.”

“But no, Dean, you can’t get pregnant,” Castiel assured him. “It was more a – an illusion. To facilitate – things. Although this was _immaculate,_ in its own way.”

“Impatient, eh?” Dean asked, winking. “Couldn’t keep your hands off me?”

Castiel crawled over to him.

“I’d say the feeling was mutual,” he said.

“Yeah,” said Dean. “It was.”

Castiel scooped him up then and wrapped a dusky wing around him again.

“Hm. Soft,” said Dean, already sleepy. “You want to talk about – us?”

“Later,” said Castiel. “Sleep now, beloved. We have all the time in the world.”

But Dean was already asleep, in the arms of his angel.


End file.
